Children of the Night
by ultron-6
Summary: A few years before Twilight was send to ponyvile princess Celestia send a single pony of to find a lost colony send by Luna now princess Celestia has send Twilight and her friends to help this pony, but why does it seem that Twilight don't like this Pony, inspired by Duo Cartoonist video by the same name.


Children of the Night.

Ultron-6 with a fanfic that I never thought I'd would do but I got the idea from a Youtube video I've seen with the same name and I am excited to see how many Brony's will read it well then Now to the DISCLAIMER: I own nothing P.S I am not a brony.

Legend about the Children of the Night.

* * *

It is a beautiful and sunny day in the Crystal Empire and six ponies and a little purple dragon are leaving the train.

"Hey Twilight, what do you think Princess Celestia want?" Asked the little purple dragon on the back of a purple Alicorn with a five point star cutie mark "I'm not sure spike" she said "but if Princess Celestia has sent for us then it must be important," she said, and raised her head.

"She probably need my awesome skills" said a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane with a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt "hold you horses Rainbow Dash the princess sent for all of us not just you," said a light brownish pony with a yellow mane, and a country accent she had three apples for cutie mark.

"Girls," said a white unicorn whit a indigo mane and three jewels for cutie mark "we must not forget the most important thing" she said and looked over at twilight.

"And what is that?" Asked Twilight "that we must lead you and that Flash Sentry pony together," said the white unicorn "Rarity, I have already told you that I don't have a crush on him," she said and walked into an iron plate and fell down.

When she looked up she saw an orange Pegasus with a blue mane with an shield behind an lightning bolt "I can see we still meeting this way" he said, and helped her up.

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Asked twilight and blushed "your brother Prince shining armor got two carriages ready for you and your friends," said flash.

"Wait, two carriages?" Said Twilight "yes one for your friends and one for you," said Flash "but why?" she asked.

"In the Crystal Empire is it a tradition that royalty has a carriage for themselves with a guard with them" he said "and Princess Cadance persuaded him that I should be the guard even though he wanted to be it himself".

"She did?" Said Twilight a bit angrily, "Yes, Well then shall we go?" said Flash.

After Twilight and Flash has entered there carriage was Rarity smiling "What are you smiiiiiiling about?" Asked a bright pink pony with a dark pink mane and three balloons for cutie mark "Well Pinkie Pie Darling, it looks like we have a princess on our side," she said.

"Of course silly we have Twilight" said Pinkie Pie "I'll think she means Princess Cadance Pinkie" said Applejack "Ooooooohhh that makes sense".

"Should we not get into the carriage?" Asked a yellow Pegasus with a bright pink mane, she had three butterfly's as cutie mark "Fluttershy is right let's go then girls," said Applejack.

[Half an hour later]

* * *

It was a short trip to the castle and the mane six were on their way inside.

"Twilight sparkle" said a white Alicorn with a smile and her cutie mark was the sun "it's nice to see you".

"It's also good to see you princess" said Twilight and bowed together with the others "so what is the reason you summoned us?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow" said Applejack "It's okay" said Celestia "and do not worry it's not all of Equestria who are at risk" and so they were all calming down.

"Have any of you ever heard of the children of the night?" Asked Celestia seriously, Twilight looked at her friends and they all nodded no "no princess we haven't" she said "it does not surprise me" she said and then she used her magic to take an old book from a shelf.

"Although most of Equestria cannot remember it, I remember it as if it were yesterday," said Celestia with a sad voice and opened the book "though it was countless moons ago".

And Celestia used her magic to make some pictures of what she was reading "after Discord was defeated" an image of Celestia and Luna that are defeating Discord can be seen, followed by a wasteland "not much of our once beautiful home was left, and my sister and I ruled Equestria from then on, "an image of Celestia with the sun in front of her and Luna with the moon.

"But it was not easy for the people" then an image of a sad Luna changed into her with stretched out wings and happy foal's around her "one day, my sister, saddened by their daily struggles, proposed to form a new colony where all of them would grow strong and happy" she said joyfully but her tone changed again to sad "but I forbade it, because I felt that it would divide and shatter the weakened kingdom forever".

"Oh my, how sad," said Fluttershy just below a whisper as to not disturb Celestia and the picture switched to Luna who are flying over the old Canterlot "but even though I had forbidden it six moons later, she chose to use her power over night and sleep to select some foal's and take them to a place I do not know where is "and then to finish it off there was a picture of Luna flying away with some foal's.

"So princess you want us to find these foal's that Luna took with her?" Asked Twilight while Celestia put the book back in its place "no Twilight" she said, turning towards them.

"A few years ago I sent off somepony to find them," she said, and the mane six looked in wonder at each other "but what do you want us to do?" Asked Twilight "I want the six of you to go and help him".

"Wait a minute there princess" said Rainbow Dash "I'm just as happy for an adventure like any other but why not just ask about where she took them?".

"I already have asked her Rainbow Dash" she said "the day she came home after having taken them away I demanded to know where she took them off so I could get them back to us, but she refused to say anything and so I forbade her to see them again, "she said with a heavy heart.

"We understand, princess," said Applejack, "and we'll do everything to help him".

"But, where do we start?" Asked Fluttershy "that is why I asked you to come to the crystal empire" said Celestia "you must walk past the mountains behind the crystal empire and continue to the nightmare forest and then you should find him somewhere inside".

"N-n-n-nightmare forest!" Said Fluttershy and hid behind the others "rest assured princess, we will not fail you," said Twilight and turned to the others "let's go!" She said.

[15 minutes later Crystal mountains]

* * *

"So this is the infamous crystal mountains," said Rainbow Dash and frowns "they don't look so dangerous to me".

"Well, remember what the guards said on the way here," said Twilight and began to go forward "Well dear, I must agree with Rainbow" said Rarity "a mountain with so many precious gems can't possibly be dangerous".

"Oh, oh, maybe we could hold a gemstone party!" Said Pinkie and threw some Streamers "I don't think now is a good time Pinkie" said Applejack.

"now come on ya'll or Twilight goes without the rest of us" and then they all went together but they did not notice a pair of glowing eyes behind them.

After they had gone for a while began Spike pulling in Twilight's tail "Uh, Twilight?" he said "I think there's somepony who's following us".

"Oh Spike," said Twilight "Now don't be silly, it's not possible for anything other than dragons to live up here," she said with a smile "yeah you're right, it's only dragons that can live here," said Spike, and then came a crystal paw in front of Twilight.

When they looked up they saw something that reminded of a Timber Wolf but this one was made of gems.

In the first few minutes there was not anypony that moved "stand completely still, maybe it has not seen us," whispered Twilight to the others.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Pinkie screamed as she ran past them and the crystal wolf so it discovered them "ruuuuuuuuun!" Shouted Rainbow and they all ran towards the bottom of the mountain.

"What in tarnation is that?" Asked Applejack while they ran away "I don't know, but I can see the forest!" Said Twilight and tried to fly.

Pinkie who was behind all of them fell over a pebble and hit them all so they all bundled into the dark forest.

"Are Y'all okay?" Asked Applejack after a little while "ugh" it came from the others "yeah we all right," said Twilight and stood up " I don't know about the rest you, but that BEAST didn't need to be so rude and dreadful," said Rarity.

"But what was that thing?" Asked Rainbow but before anyone could answer her Pinkie popped up "whoo that was fun, who would like to go one more time?" Asked the pink pony and the others looked at her "what about we just move on," said Twilight.

* * *

"I must say this place has a lot of new plants," said Applejack after they had walked for a while "I wonder if there is some new kinds of animals," said Fluttershy gently.

Suddenly the earth began to tremble "Uh, guys," said Rainbow "am I the only one who can feel the earth tremble?" and so could the others would label it "This is not good," said Twilight.

They turned and saw a huge centipede running against them "JUUUUUUUUMP!" Shouted Applejack

"Is everyone all right?" Asked Twilight "I think so?" Said Spike and looked around "uh, where's Rainbow?" He said and the others saw she was not there.

"HEEEEEELP!" They heard Rainbow scream and the others discovered she was stuck on the centipede "Rainbow!" They cried and ran after her.

The centipede ran into an open part of the forest and turned sharply to the right and disappeared "where did it go?" Asked Spike up from twilight's back.

"I don't know" said Applejack worried "Twilight, what do you think we should do?" She asked "Uh, guys," said Fluttershy "we have troubles ".

The others turned and saw a bunch of Timberwolves in front them "grrrrrrrr" growled they "Grrrrrrr" they heard behind them and saw several more Timberwolves "we surrounded" said a terrified Spike.

And then there came a sound that sounded like a dying animal and up in a tree you could see a pony who held a horn as it dropped down and took a vine and made a poor Tarzan howl but it broke and ended up in some bushes farther away.

"Well that was not very elegant," said Rarity and then all the Timberwolves turned against them again now that the distraction was gone "anypony have a plan B" asked Applejack.

And when she said it something came out of the bushes, it was the pony from the tree and he had some weird apples around the neck and a sword strap to his bag and a pair of wings "ah haa, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa" he said as he threw the apples after the Timberwolves and when they hit there came some kind of smoke from them "take cover!" He said before he threw the last apple on the ground and made a huge dust cloud.

When the smoke cleared, they were all gone.

* * *

Close to a lake, there are three cragadile, two adults and a baby, on the way up from the lake.

The baby stopped at a plant in the lake to eat it but one of the adults stopped it and moved on.

When they had disappeared began the plant to slowly to rise and showed a dark red pony with a deep gray mane, an eye patch made of a leaf and a sword in his mouth and at some bushes nearby proved to be the mane five and spike in disguise.

"That was fun, let's try again," said Pinkie as she took her guise of "Pinkie I don't think we should try it again," said Fluttershy quietly.

"Don't you think that we should thank the pony that saved us," said Applejack "you're right Applejack" said Twilight and turned to their rescue pony "you need many thanks for res..." said Twilight before she stopped.

"Is there something wrong Twi?" Asked Applejack since Twilight stopped in his sentence and the mysterious Pony turned and freeze completely solid when he saw Twilight.

"Twilight?" He said absolutely amazed "Paladin?" Said Twilight just as amazed.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

I hope you all liked it well see you next time.


End file.
